The transgender Potter
by Bama24
Summary: Anna Potter was always diffrent, and she has always longed to be known as a boy. Now with her parents and siblings support, Anna becomes Albus Severus Potter. Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anna Potter, the first meeting and a year later. AKA Prologue chapter**

**AN: I have decided to re-write the 'Transgender Potter', I decided to re-write it because it will flow better this way. I hope you all enjoy it because I liked writing this. Feel free to review and correct me on anything if needed. **

Anna Potter knew she was different, she knew that there was something wrong with her body. She knew it was not actually hers. What she knew was deep down, and that she knew she was not really a girl, but a boy. At first, in third year at Hogwarts, Anna believed she was a lesbian and liked to dress in boy clothes. Her parents and family believed it to; they all thought she was lesbian going through a phase and that one day she would grow out of it. But no, Anna found out that what she really was. She was a transgender, a boy, a boy born in a girl's body. That was the answer, it explained why she felt like the way she did. It said why she never liked wearing dresses, and she never liked her hair down, it was really her mother who kept her from cutting it short, and it explained how she felt awkward inside all the time. She had to admit that wearing boys clothes made her feel complete inside, the only difference was her hair, and breasts. She never liked her breasts, not once in her life. She was jealous of her brother and dad, how masculine and flat theirs looked, while hers was feminine. Her breasts annoyed her the most. If it wasn't for her mother, she would have cut her hair short a year ago. It was the summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts when Anna knew it was time to change. She already wrote to her parents saying she wanted to be a boy, and to her surprise, her parents welcomed her home with open arms. Of course there was a big discussion between Anna and her mother, like how long she felt like this for? Or is this what will make you happy? Harry, James, and Lily accepted Anna's decision and that she wanted to be named Albus Severus Potter.

As Albus, he felt happier than ever, being labeled a boy was what he always wanted, and now that dream was set. The drawback was Hogwarts, especially when it came to Harry and Ginny, they knew that bullying was a possibility. If Albus was bullied because of being a lesbian, then they were pretty sure that bullying would come up for Albus being a Transgender. As mid-July came, Harry and Ginny wrote to Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, about Anna and how she is now called Albus.

…

Professor Minerva McGonagall was seated in the Potter home, sitting across from Harry, Ginny and Albus in the dining room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I have received your letter, and I am aware of your childs certain ability," McGonagall said, looking at the three Potters in front of her. "I am aware that your child has decided to become a boy."

"That is correct yes," Ginny said.

"I didn't decide to become a guy Professor," Albus said, McGonagall's eyes went straight towards him. "I have always been one. I just didn't realize it before."

"Your new name is Albus, is that right?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Albus answered. "That is the name my dad and I chose."

"It's a good name, I hope you live up to Albus Dumbledoors name," McGonagal told him.

"Professor," Harry said. "What will happen at school? Will Albus still be able to call himself 'Albus' at school still?"

McGonagall sat straighter in the chair, she could tell that Harry and Ginny had some concerns and they were concerned for their new son. "That is up to Albus to decide if he still wants to be known as Albus at school—"

"Of course I do Professor," Albus said. "I don't want to be known as Anna. I am happier as Albus."

"That settles that then," McGonagall said, a green Quick Notes quill was scribbling right beside her on a sheet if parchment. "He will be moved to a more private dormitory at school, he might be able to be moved next term to the boys dorms if possible, if not he may have to wait another year before being able to be in the boys dorm."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"What about the teachers?" Ginny asked.

"They will be informed, and they will keep an eye out for him," McGonagall said. "I will also let Professor Longbottom know about Albus as well, since he is Gryffindor Head of House. Your dorm arraignments will be in your Hogwarts letter."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"No problem Potter is there any more questions I can help you with?" she asked.

"Is there any more students like me at school?" Albus asked, this was a question that he wanted to know to most of. He was sure there was, but he wasn't sure on how many.

"There is, but I cannot say how many, I lost count, but you will find out," McGonagall said, seeing the quizzical look on his face. "There is a club for LGBT students at school, it was stated five years ago, and Professor Ravensque is in charge of it. They meet every Monday at six in the evening—oh yes, before I forget, I cannot say that many will accept your decision Albus, you will probably loose friends who don't understand what you're doing, but in the LGBT club you will gain a good amount of friends who can support you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

"You're welcome Potter, I will see you at school in September," McGonagall stood up from the table.

…..

(**I know I am skipping the train ride and the feast but I think skipping ahead to the first day will be better.**)

Albus Potter was seated at the Gryffindor table, it was the first day of classes and Albus was seated right next to his cousin, Rose. Albus's cousin accepted him very quickly, and Albus was glade of that. Albus was grateful for her, and how well she took to the news, 'I always had a feeling that was what it was,' she told him after he came out to her. Most of his family was accepting, the ones who were not, was his Uncle Percy, and his Grandparents. Albus figured that most of his family accepted him as 'Albus' was because they all believed he was a lesbian before coming out as a transgender, and it explained why he liked boy clothes. Since Albus came out, he was now taking Testosterone potion under a psychologist subscription. At Hogwarts, Albus would be taking it at the school's nurses office under supervision every so often because of his age under he can do it by himself.

"Where are you staying at then?" Rose asked, she shared a dorm with the Gryffindor girls, and she knew her cousin wasn't in the girl's dorm, and she didn't think that he was in the boy's dorms.

"Outside of Professor Longbottoms office," Albus answered her. "There is a room where I am staying in."

"I thought you would be in the boys dorms," Rose said. "I mean, you are a boy now."

"McGonagall thought it would be safer," Albus said with a shrug as he ate a piece of bacon.

"I guess she has a point," Rose said.

"Hey queer," said a Gryffindor boy who walked past Albus. "You really think no one will notice that you come back to school dressed as a guy?"

"Least I look like a guy," Albus retorted as he looked at the kid, the Gryffindor was named Eric Finnegan.

Albus watched Eric's eyebrows knit together.

"At least I am a _real_ guy," Eric said with a smirk. "Not some queer."

"Take that back you s—" Albus said standing up.

"Leave him alone Finnegan," James Potter said, who appeared at Albus's side. "Or you will have to deal with me."

Eric Finnegan eyed the oldest Potter boy, James was taller than Eric and he played on the Quidditch team.

"You better watch yourself queer," Eric said, eyeing Albus as he walked away from the two Potters.

"You didn't have to do that James," Albus said, as he looked at his brother.

"You're still my sis—I mean brother," James said, he was still getting used to the transition of losing a sister, but he found it exciting to be gaining a brother in the process. "Besides, you still got a few things to learn about being my brother."

Albus chuckled and shook his head slowly; he could never stay mad at James for too long. "I need to fight my battles on my own you now," Albus said.

"You got a lot to learn lil bro," James said, ruffling Albus's hair.

"Oh sod off James," Albus said with a smirk as he straightened his hair back to how it was.

"Stay out of trouble then Al," James said as he walked away from Albus.

"Will do, but I think that applies to you more than to me," Albus said. James looked back at Albus with a smirk as he walked away. Albus sat back down in his seat.

"You ok Al?" Rose asked, looking at her cousin. Albus looked up at her. Albus knew that there will be students who do not approve of LGBT activity.

"I am fine," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, when do we get our schedules anyway?" Albus asked trying to change the subject. He didn't want to allow what Eric said get to him.

James walked over to where he was seated earlier and took his seat by his cousin Fred Weasley.

"What happened?" Fred asked he was looking at James.

"Making sure Albus is ok," James said with a shrug.

"So Anna really did it?" Fred asked. "Become a guy and all?" Fred looked hesitant; he was not really sure what he thought about his cousin being a transgender. James could tell his cousin was confused, it reminded him of what he thought when he first heard the news himself.

"I didn't know what to think about it at first either, but I am ok with it now," James said.

"Is she—I mean 'he' happy?" Fred asked, if Anna was happy being 'Albus' than what could he argue about? It was better to be happy than to be unhappy.

"Yeah, Ann—I mean Albus is smiling a lot more now," James said. He had to admit that his new brother seems a lot happier now that he has taken a male name and dressing in actual guy clothes. James was starting to feel happier for his brother now.

…

The first LGBT club was on Monday at 6pm in Professor Ravanesque's class room, and it was almost time for it to start as Albus walked in the class room, seeing over twenty students in the class room, the sound of chatter hitting his eardrums. Everyone was of different ages, from third year to seventh year. The room was large, with a bunch of chairs settled in a circle around the middle of the room. As Albus walked in, a middle aged man walked in the middle of the room.

"Ok everyone take a seat please, and we will start our first meeting of the year," Professor Ravenesque said. Albus walked over to an empty seat, seeing everyone taking their seats with their friends, he felt a little left out, but Albus knew it was because he was new and didn't know anyone there. He eventually took a seat in between two girls.

"Is there anyone here who is new here?" the Professor asked from the middle of the circle. "Just stand up so we know who are."

Albus looked around and saw no one standing up, Albus bit his lip.

"Anyone at all?" the Professor repeated. His features were kind, and seemed accepting.

Albus found himself standing up, and he could feel the others eyes on him.

"What is your name and what is your reason for being here?" Ravanesque said, looking at Albus.

"Im Albus Potter…" Albus said. "And I'm a transgender."

"Female to Male or Male to Female?" Ravanesque asked him, his eyes looked at Albus.

"Female to Male Professor," Albus said.

"Your not alone Albus, there are a few Transgender's here," Ravanseque said with a smile, as three students stood. One was a guy, and he was a sixth year, and he had a good masculine shape. The second was a girl and she appeared to be a third year, and the last one to stand was another girl, and she was a fifth year. He knew he had seen the two older ones last year at school, but the younger one he was not sure of.

"Hey Albus, I'm Marcus," Marcus said, he wore Hufflepuff colors. He walked up to Albus and shook his hand. Albus was shocked by this, but he instantly felt accepted by him.

"Hi Marcus," Albus said to him, as Marcus smiled once more at him before taking his seat.

"I'm Rebecca," the second girl said, she wore Ravenclaw robes and she seemed shy.

"Hi," Albus said with a small wave.

"I'm Katie," the last one said.

"Hi Katie," Albus said, as she smiled at him before taking her seat.

"Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself Albus?" the Professor asked him.

"I am a Female to Male transgender…" Albus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked back at the Professor. "It was before school ended last year was when I realized I was a Transgender. My family thought I was a lesbian, and I started to believe it at first until I read an article about Transgender's. I told my family about how I was feeling in a letter and that I might be a transgender. When I returned home, I started the transition after deciding it is what I want."

"Welcome to our group then Albus," Ravanesque said looking at him; he still had his accepting demeanor. "You can talk about anything here, we are a family here. You don't have to hide anything here, we won't judge you... Is there anyone here who thinks Albus shouldn't be allowed in?" the Professor eyed the room and saw no objections. "Welcome to the club Albus."

…..

A year later…

During the year, Albus's appearance became more masculine, like his jawline and hips, but only slightly. He still had to flatten his breasts, but they were shrinking slightly, he felt blessed that they were small to begin with, and he continued to take his Testosterone potion, but that was all part of the procedure. During the year, Albus still had bullying problems but he was getting better at protecting himself with the help of James. He also found friends at the LGBT club, including Marcus, Rebecca, and Katie. It was the first of the summer, and Albus was at home.

It was a Saturday, and Ginny and Harry Potter was down stares in the kitchen, it was nine in the morning. Ginny was getting breakfast ready, and Harry was sitting at the dining table, the _Daily Prophet_ was open in front of him. That was when an owl flew in through the kitchen window and landed on the table.

"Mail Ginny," Harry said as he took the letter from the Owl's leg, and the owl flew off. He looked at the writing and it was to Albus. The letters were floral like as they spelled Albus's name.

"Who is it for?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her husband.

"It's for Albus," Harry said putting the letter down. "By a girl from what the handwriting shows."

"A girl?" Ginny asked looking at the letter. "You didn't read it did you Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ginny from the newspaper. "No I didn't, I am just assuming is all."

"I wonder who it can be," Ginny said, she was interested to know who sent the letter to her 'son' she didn't remember him saying anything about being interested in any girls at school.

"I am just as curious as you are Ginny, but let him tell us on his own," Harry said, going back to the _Dailey Prophet_.

"Fine," Ginny said, turning around and going back to cooking.

Albus and Lily came down stars and walked towards the kitchen, both could smell the eggs and bacon there mother was fixing.

"Morning," Lily said as she took a seat at the table with a yawn.

"Morning Lily," Harry said, looking at his daughter with a smile. "Al, you have a letter." Harry indicated towards the letter that was on the table.

"Morning kids," Ginny said putting the eggs and bacon on the table. Albus picked up the letter that his dad indicated to. "Make sure you two eat the eggs too, and not just the bacon."

"Yes mum," both Lily and Albus said at the same time. Albus looked at the letter, recognizing Katie's handwriting, and he tore open the letter.

He folded the letter back up and began eating.

"Who is the letter from Al?" Harry asked who was beginning to dig in to his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is a short chapter; this will be the shortest chapter, I will try to have all of them long. Leave me reviews please, they are much appreciated. **

Albus Potter read the latter and folded it and put it on the table.

"It was just a friend," Albus said with a shrug.

Harry looked from Ginny and back to Albus, they both knew what that meant.

"Do you mean Katie?" Lily asked, looking over at him.

"Who is this Katie?" Ginny asked, eyeing Albus with a grin.

"She's just a friend from school," Albus said a light shade of pink in his cheeks. "Honestly."

"Whatever you say Albus," Lily said taking a bite of the egg on her plate.

"Is she really just a friend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah she is just a friend," Albus repeated, resisting rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"If she is just a friend, than you should have no problem introducing us to her," Ginny said

"I don't know mum," Albus said. "I mean—"

"See you like her," Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Where did you meet her at?" Harry asked, looking at Albus.

"Er—at the LGBT club," Albus said. "She is a transgender like me. I told you guys about her in a letter along with Marcus and Rebecca."

"Oh yes that is right, I do remember you writing about friends a few times. I am glad u found someone to talk to who shares the same experience with you," Ginny said.

"She sounds like a great girl, don't let her go," Harry said with a wink.

Albus finished eating and went upstairs towards his room. Katie's Letter was in his hand as he took a seat at his desk.

He re-read the letter before replying.

Hey Albus.

I told my parents about you, how you're a transgender just like me. They will like to meet you one day.

How is the start of your summer going?

Mine is ok, I just wish you and the others where here. I miss you guys already and it hasn't even been a week since school let out for the summer.

Would you like to meet up this summer? With maybe Marcus and Rebecca as well? We could meet at the Leaky Cauldron or something? If not that is fine, I just wanted to ask.

Have a good summer Al,

Love Katie.

Albus took out a sheet of parchment, and quill and began to write.

Hey Katie

I told my parents about you too, and they seem to like you already and they haven't even met you yet.

My summer is going well; I will be at my grandparent's house today later on. My mum thinks I should go, and they will accept one day. I know they are from a different generation than me, but knowing that they don't like my decision still hurts a little.

Yeah I will like to meet up with you and them; I can any time this summer.

Albus.

Albus looked at his letter, and after having to rewrite it twice, he was finally satisfied in how it sounded.

"Come here Pilot," he said looking at the snowy white owl as he flew down to the desk. The owl held out his foot so Albus could tie it on. "This for Katie, make sure you get it to her ok?"

The owl hooted and affectionately nibbled his finger as Pilot flew out the open window.

Albus wrapped some gauze like material around his chest to flatten his breasts a bit more, and afterward, he threw on a navy blue shirt, light beige shorts and shoes as he headed out of his room.

…

Albus was outside of his grandparents' house. They arrived by side-along aparation and Albus was walking along a narrow short road that led up to the Burrow. He walked along behind his parents, a part of him was happy to see everyone, but another part dreaded it. The last time he saw Nana and Grandpa was during Christmas and he received the cold shoulder from them. Not just his grandparents, but his Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Everyone else was accepting, except not all of them understood. Like Uncle Ron for example, Aunt Hermione had to always remind him that what Albus was doing was permanent. The one that mostly surprised him the most at who accepted him very quickly was Uncle George. Uncle George accepted Albus right off, and didn't ever judge him or even question him. It was like he already knew. The Burrow came into view and Albus felt his heart racing faster from wondering what will happen during diner.

"Come on Al," Harry said, looking over his shoulder to see his 'son' following slowly. Albus walked past his dad. "Wait here a moment Al."

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, as Harry held out his arm in front of Albus.

"We will be in shortly Ginny," he told her as he looked back at his son. "What's wrong Albus?"

"Nothing," Albus said, sounding casual.

"Doesn't seem like it," Harry responded. Albus ran a hand through his hair, and then fixed it back by sweeping it back into place.

"They hate me dad," he answered. "Nana, Grandpa, Uncle Percy and them."

"They don't hate you," Harry said. He didn't like what Albus was saying, but he knew that Albus had a point. Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't seem too keen on the idea of Anna becoming Albus.

"They don't look at me the same way dad," Albus said, keeping his voice calm. "They are uncomfortable around me. I can tell."

"Albus, they don't hate you, they could never hate you," Harry said. If he knew Molly Weasley, she loved all of her children and grandchildren. But she could hold a grudge well though. "You got presents from them right? Nana knitted you a sweater didn't she?"

Albus looked at his dad, a part of wanted to believe him, but another part didn't. "Then why don't they show it instead of giving me the cold shoulder all the time?"

"They probably don't know how to tell you," Harry said, it was the first thing that came to mind. "You knew that not everyone would have the same reaction. Everyone reacts different; this is just how they are reacting to the news."

"I know that already dad" Albus said, he was starting to feel impatient. "I know everyone reacts differently… I just thought they would have supported me from the very start."

…


End file.
